Badmilton
"Badmilton" is an upcoming episode. It is the first episode to air in Hong Kong. Its USA air date is unknown, as well as the USA episode number, although it is known it is in the second season. Synposis Upset that Chloé ruined his racket and birdie, Milton becomes akumatized into Badmilton, a villain that wants to make everyone love sports! Plot Alya tells Marinette that it's going to rain in about a minute, and it does. Physical Education has to be moved inside the gymnasium. Marinette doesn't want to go, until Alya tells her that Adrien will be there, playing soccer. Marinette and Alya sit on the balcony, next to each other. Marinette is cheering for Adrien, and suddenly spots two people, asking Alya why they are here. Alya tells her that Kim and Milton are here only for two days, because they need to practice for the contest next Thursday. Meanwhile, Chloé walks in the gym, and asks Milton what the racket is. He replies and Chloé ruins the wires on the racket. Milton then has to get his second one and Chloé tells Sabrina to bring her scissors. She cuts the birdie and makes Milton angry, leading him to be akumatized. He becomes Badmilton and goes to Miss Bustier's class. He asks her if she likes sports. She hesitates, and Badmilton assumes she doesn't like them. He then hits his birdie with his racket and Miss Bustier tells him that flying objects aren't allowed in class. The birdie comes to life as a purple-feathered bird and flies to Miss Bustier, making her eyes have a bird-shaped eyeliner. She exclaims that she loves sports and Badmilton goes to the gym. Marinette sees this and lies to Alya that she just remembered that it was her mother's birthday, then transforms. She tries and fight with him, and Adrien sees her. He transforms and they try to fight with Badmilton. Badmilton gets angry and sends the bird to Ladybug, making her love sports. He then takes a special birdie that makes the victim freeze, and Ladybug freezes. Cat Noir crushes all the birdies and Ladybug can move and fight again. She uses her Lucky Charm and she gets a suit with Ladybug spots on it. She sees Badmilton's hands and Cat Noir's staff. She tells Badmilton that he can't catch the suit and Cat Noir's staff with both hands. Badmilton brags and says he could. She throws the suit at him, along with the staff. He grabs it and the racket falls on the ground. Ladybug uses her yoyo and ties it on his feet, then sliding under his feet, going up to the balcony and he stays there, struggling to get out. Cat Noir's staff and the suit falls down, and Cat Noir grabs his staff back. Ladybug grabs the racket and captures the akuma. She turns everything back to normal and Alya tells Marinette that she filmed a 19-minute video, focusing on Ladybug and Cat Noir. Characters Major Characters *Milton Victor *Marinette/Ladybug *Adrien/Cat Noir *Chloé *Sabrina *Tikki *Plagg *Hawk Moth *Akuma Minor Characters *Miss Bustier *Kim *Students Trivia *The name "Badmilton" is based off of "badminton", Milton's favourite "sport". *After the bird affects the person, it drops hard on the ground, turning into a regular birdie except it's red and black, returning the dark energy to Hawk Moth. Category:Episodes